One More Night
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. And I stop using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. Now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you./Teddy promise himself he won't do it again.


_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself, and I'd be waking up in the morning feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. - One More Night by Maroon Five_

Soft kisses, gentle wishes, and rough touches. Lily Luna and Teddy Lupin, LilyandTeddy; Forbidden romance. Everything about them was wrong, but it was hard to remember that when it felt so right. Perhaps he felt a bit guilty, just a bit, because everyone in her family trusted him, and here he was, betraying their trust. Yes, maybe sometimes he did feel guilty very, very guilty. But then she'd be back and he'd let the thought slip his mind, because being with Lily couldn't be _so _wrong, could it? Not when it felt this right.

The morning after was always the hardest, it was where he whispered that what they had, it needed to stop. She'd simply stare at him, and whisper "One more night, please?" and he'd always agree, because he was Teddy and she was Lily, and Lily was irresistible, impossible to tell no.

And that was bad, oh that was very, very bad.

x

_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. **_

Everyday was something new. It kind of scared Teddy, because when it came to Lily new wasn't always something that you wanted. Every single night, he was a bit afraid, afraid she was going to come knocking at his door. Sometimes he tried to hate her, to tell himself that this time he would say _no _but she was Lily, his Lily. He wondered if laying with a woman that was nine years too young made him a bad person.

She reasoned with him sometimes, "I'm eighteen Teddy, I- we can do what we please..." Not that she needed to, he was going to agree anyway, even if it was only for that one second, he wouldn't have time to think about it later. He often wondered what her family would say to him, how they would react to their relationship. He was sure that they wouldn't be happy.

Despite her flaws, she was still their Lily. Their little baby Lily, the youngest in the second generation and Harry Potter's only daughter. He probably wouldn't even be allowed to come back to the house, and they would tell her that she couldn't see him anymore. Not that that would stop her, as she'd said many times, she could do whatever she wanted. He was staring at her now, as she sorted through old photographs for her mother and hummed on older muggle song that he didn't know.

He wasn't sure how to speak to her around others, her eyes always lured him in, and he was sure that if they began speaking you would blurt something out about his flat and tonight. Which wouldn't be good and probably lead to Lily and everyone else he held dear would never forgive him. Ever.

He was scared, scared of Lily, scared of people finding out, scared of going home tonight because he knew that this was wrong in every way. Three hours later, he was on the floor in his flat, smoke was swirling around him, and the beautiful red-head next to him was singing lowly.

The colors in this room were swirling, the walls were spinning and he felt weird. "Lily, what the fuck are we doing?" "We're smoking, dimwit." He glared at her, wondering how he'd gotten into the situation. He wanted desperately to be out of this whole thing, but before he could mutter another word she was on top of him. Her lips met his and her hands tangled in his hair.

"Teddy.." She whispered his name lowly in his ear, and fuck he couldn't take it anymore. He switched their positions to wear he was on top, working sloppily on her shirt and skirt. His teeth grazed her collar-bone and she whispered his name again. Her long hair was spread out around his beige carpet. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he let out a gentle groan.

She stared at him, which worried him, because he had no idea how he looked right now. Well, he had an idea, but it didn't comfort him. Then he couldn't think because her lips were on his again and somehow his pants were gone, and her underwear was gone and how the fuck did that happen?

He wondered frankly if they were high, which led him to wonder what she'd given him to smoke. Yes, he was definatly high. He couldn't even think straight, much less operate correctly. His moves were sloppy and ridiculous, he wondered if she noticed this. Probably not, she had done as much smoking as him.

He pushed himself into her slowly, causing her to moan loudly, hormones building up, crashing down. He could not fuckinng think right now. He thrusted, faster this time, groaning along with her because this was so fucking amazing and the tingling feeling in his stomach was new.

She buried her face in his neck, nipping at it while she moaned his name. He almost chuckled upon realizing that he was doing this in the middle of his living room. He wondered how much trouble he'd be in if one of the Potters apparated in. Probably a lot, but it was unlikely that they'd do that so he was safe. Maybe.

She came quicker than him, so as she lay limp beneath him he pushed harder for his release, because he want- no needed to just _explode. _He lay, panting on top of her, holding as much of his own weight as he could in fear of squishing her.

"No more, Lily, no more."

"One more night?"

"No. Please."

She gathered her things and left.

x

**_Now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._**

He stared at the bartender who was telling him that he had to leave now, the bar was closing. In the end the bartender went through his phone and called Harry, who was not happy with his Godson's current condition. "What brought this on, Teddy?" The twenty-seven year old stared at his Godfather for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't know."

Harry brought him back to his flat. The place was boring, Teddy was bored. Teddy wanted to go back to a bar. Harry left, not before telling him to stay here, not to drive and all the lectures that Harry would say. He laid on the carpet, the same place where he'd fucked a girl that was nine years too young.

He stood up and turned on the spot. He landed on a red carpet in a smaller flat than his, smoke lined the room and a messy looking girl stared at him. He blinked at her, she blinked back and suddenly he wanted to laugh because he didn't even know what he was doing here.

He was the one that told her that he didn't want to do this anymore. But at the moment, it didn't matter, because he was drunk. And from the way she was slowly padding to him, it didn't matter to her either.

x

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that'll I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I've said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night. Yeah baby give me one more night. **_

He left before sun rise, with a massive hangover and chest heavy with guilt. That was his last one more night. He was done, he had to be done. He lay in his bed for what seemed like hours. He hoped that he never had to see her while she was alone ever again. He didn't want to, he didn't know what he would say. He really didn't.

x

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you.**_

He stared at the thin red-head in front of him, then turned shortly to say his vows. He'd never seen a look of such rejection on those tan features before. She was going to Romania with her uncle Charlie and he vaguely wondered if he'd ever see her again.

Then wondered why it mattered.

Somehow, two days later he was in her bedroom again. She was gone before he'd awoken. He supposed she'd finally had her one more night.


End file.
